Sonny monroe
sonny monroe is new,who just move from wisconsin,and she's already fitting in with her awsome ideas. like the first episode of sonny with the chance, when she think of the idea when bee sting a old lady's but. portrayed by demi lovato. Allison "sonny" jade Monroe (Demi Lovato) is an actress from West Appleton, Wisconsin who is the titular character and principal protagonist of Sonny With a Chance. When she made a goofy (but apparently amazing) video and uploaded it onto the Internet, the So Random! crew saw it and wanted her on their show, which coincidentally happened to be her favorite show. Due to Demi Lovato's decision to leave Disney Channel, Sonny With a Chance has ended, and Sonny Munroe is the only major character who did not return for the spin-off series, So Random!. personality she is very kind and happy, also caring because in the episdoe grady with a chance of sonny she cared about him so she pretend to be his girlfriend for his good looking brother as it said in the episode. and want's to make friend because it make her happy. who do you like more sonny monroe tawni hart you can also see sonny monroe gallery:sonny monroe gallery Personal lifeEdit Sonny Munroe was born on August 20th to Connie Munroe and an unnamed father in West Appleton, Wisconsin. Sonny used to dislike her nickname when she was young, but now she thinks it suits her (as she said when she met Chad in "West Coast Story"). Sonny became interested in comedy after watching her boyfriend and her mom do the "reverse cowboy". She wanted to pursue a career and dreams of being a pornstar when one day, she posted videos on the internet of herself doing sketch/slapstick comedy which caught the attention of the So Random! crew. Sonny was sought out by So Random! after one cast member, Mandy, left.Sonny is a very talented girl she can really rock the stage she knows how to show off her talent although she does not show off she keeps to herself.. her father is in west applenton wisconsin. so she is a distance from him so she calls him mostof the time to hear his voice on the phone. In the first episode, when Sonny was called in to be on So Random!, she might have taken the job of the former cast member Mandy, who has been only mentioned once in the first episode. She also plays a guitar (her guitar case was shown in the first episode and behind her during the theme song, and she played it in the episode "New Girl") and sings. She's usually eccentric, goofy and a bit childish, often admitting to do things that may seem strange to others. Friendly, sweet, and caring towards those around her, she is known as the nice girl of the group and does her best to help other people with their problems and achieve her dreams, earning mixed results. Whenever Sonny lies or denies something, her voice rises in pitch (shown in "Battle of the Network's Stars"). Sonny also knows how to drive (heard in Prank'd when she asks the Fashionita caster "do you validate parking?"). Sonny also states that she doesn't like nuts ("Sonny With a Secret"). She's also been to Camp Comedy, as shown in "Sonny With a Grant". Sonny shares a dressing room with Tawni Hart, who made it clear in the first episode that she didn't like Sonny. However, their relationship improves somewhat with time—they are on/off friends. Sonny was on MacKenzie Falls in "Sonny at the Falls" because she felt like the cast was dissing her when they dismissed her sketch idea. She also happened to have a lot of fan mail which Tawni hid from her. Thinking she had no fans, Sonny invented a fictional fan called Eric and ended up pretending to be her own fake fan. She was also failing math, and was kicked off of one sketch when she was caught cheating. Even though Sonny and Chad are a bit mean to each other, they seem to have a crush on each other. They share some romantic moments in "Fast Friends", "Sonny With a Chance of Dating", "Promises, Prom-misses", "The Heartbreak Kid", "Battle of the Network's Stars", and "Sonny So Far", among other episodes. They are also now dating as of the episode "Falling for the Falls". Sonny in "Sonny With a Chance of Dating" Sonny dated James Conroy for a short while in "Sonny With a Chance of Dating". In the past, James had dumped Tawni, but developed a crush on Tawni again when he saw her angry. Recognizing him for the jerk he was, Sonny and Tawni both dumped him simultaneously to teach him a lesson. In "Sonny and the Studio Brat", Sonny had to give Dakota from the Children Having a Dream foundation a tour at So Random!. It turned out that Dakota was the studio executive's daughter, so they had to be nice to her or risk their show's cancellation. Furthermore, the Children Having a Dream (CHAD) Foundation was invented by Dakota so she'd have a way to get into the studio and meet Chad, her secret crush. In "Promises, Prom-misses", Sonny missed her prom in Wisconsin, so she wanted a prom at the So Random! studio. She asked Marshall if she could have one, but he said no, so she decided to have a secret prom, but missed it because she had to distract Marshall to keep him away. Sonny is known also for writing songs (as first seen in Sonny With a Song and in New Girl ) Sonny has also sang on the So Random Halloween and Holiday Special. (Work of Art and Sing My Song ft. Joe Jonas). In Sonny With a Song , Sonny was known to been a huge fan of British singer and song-writer Trey Brothers before he stole her song "Me Myself & Time", so therefore she was no longer a fan. Sonny wrote "What to Do" in the Season finale New Girl, not knowing that it was about her feelings for Chad. She found it cool if she could perform her songs at the Patio. Except when she performed the song for the first time, she noticed Chad was there and she couldn't do it. Later, she performed the song without Chad watching. Sonny is also known for meddling into things, sometimes it works out, sometimes it doesn't. Everyone around her calls it "Sonny it Up". FilmographyEdit PersonalityEdit As a new cast member at So Random!, Sonny wanted to make her first impression a good one, which turned out to be quite a task when Tawni wasn't the amazing role model Sonny had always imagined. Sonny is often prone to use extreme measures to get her desired outcome, like when she pretended to be her own biggest fan, leading to her tricking the entire cast and even dressing like a guy. Still, Sonny is a nice, caring, intelligent, helpful, often goofy, eccentric person, if somewhat naive. It was mentioned in the episode, "Sonny With a Secret" , that she has rescued baby seals from an oil spill, bathed them by hand, and nursed them back to health. She's also got a strong moral standing against lying, as she's not too great at it and usually ends up blurting out the truth, no matter how embarrassing the truth may be. PublicityEdit Sonny was well promoted when she was added to the cast of So Random!. She was in Tween Weekly several times. When Tawni and Sonny wore the same dress, Sharona pointed out that Sonny was shining and Tawni was "partly clunky with an 80% chance of shame". Sharona also said that "Sonny's hair is fab, and Tawni's hair is drab", but she compared a picture of Tawni from a "Bad Hair Day" sketch with Sonny's student ID photo (which had turned out remarkably well). Thus, since Sonny started on So Random!, she became somewhat of a celebrity. RelationshipsEdit 2 of 50Add photo Chad Dylan Cooper See Also: 'Channy' Sonny had a love/hate relationship with Chad Dylan Cooper. In "Battle of the Network's Stars", they realize that they have feelings for each other. When she first met Chad she couldn't believe that she met him and like him. She started to hate him as soon the other cast members set her straight about Chad's show. They started off as enemies when Chad stole her yogurt and then the So Random! cast's parking spot. In Fast Friends, Sonny got angry with Chad because he used her interview to make himself look better and called him a poser and "the most shallow, self-absorbed, Sonny and Chad on their second real date. conceited jerk-face she has ever met" on national TV. After Sonny talked to Chad about it and he refused to help her, she fought fire with fire and caught Chad being a jerk on camera. Impressed, Chad gave Sonny "props" and said they should hang out sometime. Sonny reminded him that the camera was off, and Chad said he knew. In "Sonny So Far," the Season 1 finale, the two presumably confessed their feelings to each other off-camera and backstage, narrowly escaping having their declaration broadcast on TV thanks to Tawni's intervention. In "Falling For The Falls (Part One)", they started having interest in each other. They went on a "second" first date and he even made a billboard that said "Chad is a fool for Sonny". Chad seemed very nervous and goofy around Sonny when they first started dating, but since then, his goofiness sort of cleared off. They are currently dating, but they tend to get in arguments and break up at various times. In "Guess who guest Starring..." in season 1, Sonny said she would never want to kiss him. And she kept falling for him, but in "Sonny with a Kiss", she, along with Chad are anxious to get the pressure off from everyone about their kiss. When Sonny started to date Chad, she made him into a decent guy instead of the jerk he used to be. She only broke up with him because of his selfish needs. She still has feelings for him because of when she wrote the song "What to Do" in the Sonny with a chance series finale of Sonny, since Demi Lovato (Sonny) won't be returning. Due to Demi's departure from Sonny With a Chance, it cannot be determined whether or not Sonny and Chad will rekindle their relationship, although it does not look likely. Tawni HartEdit Tawni and Sonny in "Cheater Girls". Tawni views Sonny as a rival. While Sonny is really trying to be better friends, Tawni is trying to ruin Sonny's self confidence. However, they do sometimes act like friends ("Cheater Girls", "Sonny With a Chance of Dating"). Tawni is jealous that Sonny gets so much of the spotlight since she started on the show. They share a dressing room with each other. In "Sketchy Beginnings", Tawni laid ground rules about the room and told Sonny to keep out of her spotlight. While Tawni was shredding fan mail from the others, Tawni denied Sonny's peace offering, accidentally stabbing her own hand, and Sonny accidentally destroyed Tawni's stuffed animal Puddy Two-Shoes in the paper shredder. In "You've Got Fan Mail", She admited that she thought Sonny was better then she thought she was going to be. Sonny was upset because she wasn't receiving any fan mail. Tawni kept getting after Sonny about her lack of fan mail, and while Sonny pretended not to care, she soon decided to disguise herself as her own fictional fan, Eric. Tawni got a crush on Eric at first, mostly because Eric was knowledgeable about beauty products, but eventually found out that "Eric" didn't exist and it was only Sonny in a costume. In the end, Sonny found out that Tawni was the one who hid all of her fan mail, because she was jealous of Sonny's popularity. In "Poll'd Apart", when Sharona was mean to Tawni, Sonny tried to make things better, but, like usual, made the situation even worse when she slipped up and revealed that Tawni was so depressed she was wearing a bald cap. Upon hearing this, Sharona twisted what Sonny said and wrote on her gossip blog that Tawni was bald. Tawni said in "Promises, Prom-misses" that Sonny looked really pretty in her prom dress. This is so far the only compliment Tawni has ever given Sonny. In "Sonny So Far" Tawni closed the TV that Gilroy wanted to show the audience the private conversation between Sonny and Chad so that Sonny would not be embarrassed on live TV which proves that Tawni cares about Sonny now. In Chad Without a Chance it is shown that Sonny breaks up with Tawni's boyfriends because she is more gentle than Tawni. In Sonny With a Kiss Sonny talks all her feelings out to Tawni why Chad and her hadn't kissed yet. Tawni Sonny and Tawni suggested that there was no spark between Chad & Sonny, but Sonny proved her wrong. When Sonny was losing her last nerve about Channy, Tawni came in the Prop House and offers to give Sonny a book of Boys she'd rejected. Sonny's reaction to Tawni's "help" wasn't helping at all. In Sonny With a 100% Chance of Meddling, Tawni is the first one to admit to Sonny that she goes beyond meddling and calls it "Sonny'ing things up". In Dakota's Revenge, Tawni and Sonny were gonna go to the Mall together in Tawni's car. They both worked together to try and find a way to fix Dakota's bike before she found out. Tawni kept admitting to taking most of the blame when she knew she was the one driving, instead of taking the blame on Sonny. When Sonny and Chad broke up, Tawni comforted with the Randoms to make her feel better. It seems that over the episodes come and gone, Sonny and Tawni show (even though they sometimes don't feel it) that they are Best Friends. Zora LancasterEdit Sonny and Zora don't usually hang out just the two of them, but do hang out in the group. Zora sees Sonny as rather dumb, since Sonny struggled with learning the geometry Zora was trying to teach her. Due to the age difference and contrasting personalities, Zora and Sonny usually don't mingle. Zora does, however, give Sonny advice when needed and is always there for Sonny. While Sonny finds Zora weird, Zora finds Sonny weird, and likes to hang out alone or with her various pets/oddities. Zora is normally seen hanging Zora with Grady and Nico rather than Sonny or Tawni. Sonny offered to help Zora in Cookie Monsters to become a blossom scout. In Sonny With a 100% Chance of Meddling, we see a different side of Zora and Sonny's friendship. Sonny sees Zora developing a crush on a Mackenzie Falls actor - Wesely, so Sonny tries to meddle into it, which made Zora uncomfortable. Zora in the end, admitted to liking Sonny's meddling because it showed her that she wasn't really ready to leave childhood behind yet. Sonny also says she forgets how young Zora is sometimes. Sonny cared enough about Zora to try and do something about Zora and her crush and thankfully Zora appriciated it in the end. In "Gummy With a Chance" Sonny is seen in more scenes alone with Zora this time, she makes an agreement with Zora that when Sonny's done chewing her gum, and Zora could have it for her gum ball. When Sonny thinks she loses her "comedy-mojo" Zora does offer her to try her Ritual with a doll, but Sonny knocks it out her hand. Grady MitchellEdit Sonny said to Tween Weekly that Grady was her favorite cast member. Also, Sonny and Grady Sonny went out with Grady as his fake girlfriend to make Grady's brother stop teasing him about his lack of popularity with girls. Sonny and Grady have a good relationship when it comes to being friends. She is always there for him and he is always there for her. In "Chad without a Chance" we find out that Sonny talks to Grady one to one to reflect the good things in his life, (which chad took over whilst Sonny was "sick") Nico HarrisEdit In "Sketchy Beginnings" Nico is the first boy to introduce himself to Sonny. By his look, Nico must have found Sonny attractive, because of the way he kissed her hand. Along with the rest of the Randoms, Nico is discusted about Chad and Sonny's relationship. Sonny and Nico don't really have much of a relationship in much episodes, just a friendly conversation. They went to the movies together in "Sonny in the Middle" when she tried to get Grady & Nico to rekindle their friendship. James ConroyEdit James asked Sonny out on a date to the arena, but when Tawni ruined their date to protect Sonny, James sent flowers to Tawni the next day. But when he saw Sonny on a fake date with Chad, thinking it was real, he tried to dump Tawni, only to be dumped by both girls simultaneously. Selena and Sonny Selena GomezEdit When Chad created Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story and cast Selena for the role of Sonny, it made Sonny angry. Selena believed Sonny and Chad likes each other (she was proven to be correct in Falling For The Falls Part 1 and Part 2). In the end, though, Sonny seemed to like Selena nonetheless ("Aw, she seems nice. I should call her"). This may also be a reference to the fact that the two actresses, Demi and Selena, are friends in real life. Though, after a 10 year friendship, Demi's and Selena's ended. Demi and Selena have recently rekindled their friendship once again. Selena also stated that she doesn't believe in best friends, so it is uncertain if they are BFF's again. LucyEdit Lucy and Sonny are best friends, but they had a fight when Sonny lied to Lucy. In the end, Sonny offered a touching apology and their friendship was restored. Sonny, Tawni and Lucy Sonny and Lucy's catchphrase: "You are Awesome, No You are Awesomest!" (wouldn't it have made sense though if Lucy was in Sonny with a secret, because Sonny went back to Wisconsin at her old high school) Mel WintersEdit Sonny and Mel Mel is first introduced in the Sonny with a Chance season finale New Girl. She is also Sonny's neighbour who at first is rude to Sonny for thinking her music was too loud or bad. She made a bet with Sonny $30 if she could get a standing ovation from the public crowd in the Patio thanks to Chad. Sonny and Mel officially meet face to face here. When Sonny ran out after starting her song "What to Do" when Chad was there, Mel could see the shock and tension in Sonny's eyes and chases her home. She also helps Sonny realise that she still has feelings for Chad and she can't get over him. FamilyEdit Mother and Daughter - Sonny and Connie Munroe Sonny's family is practically unknown; only her mother Connie Munroe appeared in "Sketchy Beginnings", "Cheater Girls","Hart to Hart", and "Falling for the Falls". In "Sketchy Beginnings", Sonny says she recieved her humor from her father, who is never seen in the series or mentioned afterwards. Also in "Gummy With a Chance", she said her Aunt Fanny used to give her gum everytime she made her laugh. Sonny lives in an apartment with her Mother. Sonny's Grandma also apparently lives back home in Wisconsin (known from "Sonny is not known to have any siblings in Sonny with a Chance. SketchesEdit Sonny has proven to be a fine addition to the cast of So Random!. She wrote the sketch "One Bad Bee", which was performed in rap form in "Sketchy Beginnings". She also wrote "Loser Force Five" about five pathetic superheroes, but it was rejected by the other cast members. This caused Sonny to start hanging out at the Falls. But when the So Random! cast wanted her back, they decided to do her sketch anyway. Sonny also wrote a sketch making fun of gossip blogger Sharona in "Poll'd Apart". Sonny sometimes takes her sketches seriously, like a dog sketch she did once. At times, she walks around in her characters' costumes (Madge, Teapot, and Baby Waa Waa). Sketch CharactersEdit *'Bad Bee' was Sonny's character in her own sketch "One Bad Bee" in the episode "Sketchy Beginnings". *'Melinda' was one of the customers at "Fasty's" in the sketch "Fasty's Really Fast Food" in the second episode "West Coast Story". *'Madge the Waitress' is a waitress from the beginning of the episode "West Coast Story" who wears a fat suit and talks with a southern accent. *'Bubblewrap Girl' was Sonny's loser-hero alias in her own sketch "Loser Force Five" in the third episode "Sonny at the Falls". *'Rainn Showers' was the host of "So You Think You Can PP Dance?" in the fourth episode "You've Got Fan Mail". She makes repeated references to water to torment the contestants. *'Baby Waa Waa' was Sonny's character in the mentioned sketch with same name ("You've Got Fan Mail"). She wears a bonnet, carries a giant baby bottle, and wears a giant diaper. *'Alexa' was one of the "Check It Out Girls" in "Cheater Girls", who's always saying, "Check it out!" *'Bully' was Sonny's unnamed character in the sketch "The Bully-Proof Backpack" in "Three's Not Company". *'Wicked Witch of the Web' was Sonny's character in the sketch of the same name in the episode "Poll'd Apart". They made the sketch to get back at Sharona, the mean celebrity blogger at Tween Weekly. *'Tea Pot' was Sonny's character in the sketch "Life of the Boston Tea Party" in the ninth episode "Sonny With a Chance of Dating". The sketch was never seen, but Sonny wore a tea pot costume in the cafeteria. *'Model #1', Sonny plays an unnamed model in sketch "Scotland's Top Model" in the episode "The Heartbreak Kids". *'Ruth' was Albert's date in the sketch "Annoying Girl" in the episode "Tales From the Prop House". *'Stubbed Toe-Girl' was a the girls who hurts herself in the HottiE.M.T. sketch in "Guess Who's Coming to Guest Star". *'Sicky Vicky is a character in the sketch of the same name; she's a sick girl who hosts a TV show from her bed, giving tips for having fun while sick ("Walk a Mile in My Pants", "Gummy With a Chance", "Chad Without a Chance", "Sonny With a Secret"). This is Sonny's first breakthrough character, and it was the one that landed her a spot on So Random!. *'Marlene' is a character in the sketch "Gassie the Tootin' Pooch." ("Battle of the Network's Stars," "Prank'd" and "Gassie Passes"). *[http://sonnywithachance.wikia.com/wiki/Chloe Chloe 'was] Sonny's character in "MacKenzie Stalls" in the episode "The Legend of Candy Face." * 'Snowy '''is Sonny's Snow White-esque character in the sketch, "The Real Princesses of New Jersey". Quotes Edit :''Main article: Sonny Munroe/Quotes What To Do Gallery Edit